Various types of downhole drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, and other downhole tools have been used to form wellbores in associated downhole formations. Examples of such rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, and matrix drill bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations. Fixed cutter drill bits such as a PDC bit may include multiple blades that each include multiple cutting elements.
In typical drilling applications, a PDC bit may be used to drill through various levels or types of geological formations with longer bit life than non-PDC bits. Typical formations may generally have a relatively low compressive strength in the upper portions (e.g., shallower drilling depths) of the formation and a relatively high compressive strength in the lower portions (e.g., deeper drilling depths) of the formation.
One or more drilling characteristics may affect the process of drilling in a formation. These drilling characteristics may include properties of the formation itself (e.g., porosity, plasticity, density, rock strength, rock type and composition (e.g. shale, sandstone, limestone, etc.)), changes in the formation being drilled, the presence of types of fluids in the formation, the presence of brines in the formation, the presence of hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, natural gas) in the formation, changes in concentration of gases as the formation is being drilled, temperatures of components of the drilling tool, vibration of the drilling tool and drill string, torsion, cutting element wear, depth of cut control, cutting sizes, etc.